


威廉·库鲁托少佐曾经以为自己千杯不醉及其后续事件

by Cokebubble



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Drunkenness, Ex智力低下, M/M, More Dirty Jokes, References to Shakespeare, References to 赵忠祥, Stupidity, 三轮反复掉链, 动车反复熄火
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cokebubble/pseuds/Cokebubble
Summary: 命运多舛的库鲁托先生究竟能不能遇到一些好事
Relationships: Wilhelm Kurt/Grunwald Lonsbrough
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. 威廉·库鲁托少佐曾经以为自己千杯不醉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 人物属于Techway，蠢和黄属于我
> 
> * 一辆黑灯瞎火的智障三轮车
> 
> * 粗率地标个R15

拥有不死之力的威廉·库鲁托少佐在人偶宅邸回忆起自己略显短暂的生命，尤其是那些最令人不快的段落时，很快体味到了这样的道理：人们失去意识，往往是因为以当时的情势还是失去意识为好，此时哪怕是情非得已的顽抗，也毫无疑问会遭到世界运行定理不留情面的报复。在他尚不完整的记忆里，值得这么做的时刻并不超过三次。

在其他一些方面他更难以判定自己这种体质算是祝福还是诅咒。好比军队里的淡啤酒和带涩味的葡萄酒对他从来没有多大作用，因此战友口中喝到微醺的飘然体验他始终无从了解，而所谓消解百忧的神奇功效于他也无非是夸大其词。诚然，这种体质在军队里让他免于第二天承受腰部以下的不适，而少数假期里则不必面对那些愤怒的父亲或者兄长。但考虑到威廉·库鲁托先生的倾向和他一贯的审慎自律，本来他也不至于让自己陷入如前所述的窘境里。库鲁托中尉只有在形势所迫把两个对他一再挑衅的军官喝到桌子底下的时候，才终于觉得一股些微的暖意自胃里蒸腾，但这暖流终究没能溯流向上，早在对他的心智产生任何影响前就消迩无形。这是这种体质给他为数不多的正面经验。

另有一回他因为难能可贵的清醒制止了一次军事暗杀。仔细算来，此事间接促成了他从中尉到大尉的升迁，因而也令他得以名列隆兹布鲁遣军大队长的候补名单，最终致使库鲁托少佐站在他无悔于使用自己异样能力的战场。如果不厌其烦地继续穷究一连串因果，那么推因之链的最末几环也有可能是库鲁托少佐在人偶大宅一次连队的酒聚上，在这个混乱的场合他接过曾经在现世不计代价保护的殿下一杯酒精饮料。他对这杯成色可疑的饮品显出困惑之意，但打算先小口啜饮时被围观者的哄闹声打断，此时他那位殿下不动声色地对他做了个扣杯的手势。威廉·库鲁托少佐随之未辱使命地仰头饮尽了那杯酒。

最后这部分说来就有点话长。尤其是前面谈过库鲁托少佐对无法失去意识怀有恐惧又恰巧千杯不醉，按照行文出其不意的习惯也可以知道他终有一醉，却也能再多品验一回神志清明或许正面的作用，而且多半和军事无关。为这个我们应当把前因后果交代清楚。

现在把上面那段话忘记，就还有机会享受行文的出其不意。

很难说威廉何时开始陪古鲁瓦尔多参加这种喧闹的纵酒活动。他这位殿下虽然口头说过“怀念之类的感情，对我来说是不需要的”，但威廉仍然时而在酒会上看见他并非总是自斟自饮的身影。有一回把殿下扛回卧室的经历之后，库鲁托少佐终于决定这个行为勾起他太过不祥的记忆，即便殿下在他肩上小声念叨了一句“库鲁托少佐”，因而与他对那场战役的印象有所出入，也并没有缓解反而大大加重了他的焦虑情绪。据此他第二天就对殿下尽可能婉转地建议，请殿下适当减少酒精的摄入。古鲁瓦尔多略带讶异之色地瞪了他一会，最后说“真是态度可嘉啊，少佐，你是要给我挡酒吗”。下一次酒聚时威廉就发现自己名字写在了连队拼酒比赛的记录黑板上。

平心而论这次沟通失误给他在连队赢来了相当的名誉。虽然威廉早就怀疑在这个地方酒量可能是实力评定的一部分，但眼睁睁见证了别人对他“你是古鲁瓦尔多的保镖吗，是他保你还是你保他？”“听说那小子他爸也特别虚，难道你就是他爸”一类的揶揄，逐步变成了勾肩搭背和称兄道弟，甚至还有人提议送他一套连队的肩章以后，威廉发觉自己虽然震惊，却很难对这群曾经和他那位殿下生死与共的人产生恶感。当然，受了怂恿后充硬灌酒是绝对应当规避的。

库鲁托少佐因此开始质疑自己刚才一口闷掉那杯东西的决定。

刚喝下去的时候他只是觉得酒的味道尤其呛人，但随后就听到周围惯例的起哄喝彩之余竟然有几个人发出了低声惊呼。这回胃里涌上的热流让之前提到的那次相形见绌，就仿佛在人称导火者的那个连队战士炼狱劫火连开的时候在边上用镰石敲出一个火星。威廉觉得自己脑子好像让人抡起烧红的铁锤揍了一下。

他当时是这样想的：这酒劲好像有点大。原来喝醉了是这个感觉吗。听说喝醉了眼前会重影我确实看见那边有两个长得差不多的人。不对那是伯恩哈德和弗雷特里西…不，他俩长得本来就不像…所以我确实喝多了…问题是，是，这酒劲，怎么，这么

库鲁托少佐失去了知觉。

然后像之前许多次一样又恢复了知觉。根据他迅速做出的判断这个过程应当不超过三十分钟。

和惯常做的那样威廉轻轻动了四肢以确认自己尚能自由移动，他很快发觉自己身上挺重，还依稀有东西在动作。出于过去的经验他无法把这个现象和任何温柔缱绻联系起来，但恐慌袭上前他到底想起这是在人偶的大宅，任何约束他自由的尝试都会立即遭到多方制止。

在酒精和欣慰共同酿造的轻快感觉里库鲁托少佐终于睁开眼观察自己的处境。

然后看见古鲁瓦尔多毫无异色地跨骑在自己身上，手上动作显然是正试图扯开他军服裤子的皮带。察觉动静以后这位殿下对上威廉惊慌失措的目光，眼神镇定而不起波澜。

虽然怎么想也知道这种情况不是他在想的那个意思，他们现在的仪态又实在让威廉想不出别的意思。

楼下仍在狂欢的战士没听见惨叫只是因为隆兹布鲁军人最后的矜持。

“—— 干什么呢，库鲁托少佐，不要轻举妄动， ” 他的殿下凉冰冰地说，同时拍开前下属极力捂住皮带扣的手， “ 冷静点 … 我又不是要糟蹋你。 ”

出于震惊威廉几乎松开手，他的殿下因利乘便只差一点就把活扣掀开了。

“—— 恕我冒昧 … 您从哪里学来糟蹋这种字眼？！ ”

“ 连队。不行吗， ” 他的殿下好像带着不满说，他仍然揪着皮带扣的一段，这条皮带在两个战士倾尽全力的拼抢下很可能活不到明天早上， “ 我听说送酒醉的人回房是施以恩惠或表达谢意的一种方式，既然你并不领情，少佐 …”

威廉依稀认识到自己刚才险些拒绝了殿下难能可贵的情分。但手指松开叫古鲁瓦尔多重新夺回主导权的瞬间他重新思考形势，此时领悟要接受这种情分其实也并不非得放任殿下脱自己的裤子。可惜为时已晚。库鲁托少佐在他的殿下解开自己皮带时还觉得可以勉力支持，但被扭开第一颗扣子时就过于清晰地感到对方手指拂过自己下腹，而第二颗纽扣理所当然地比第一颗位置更低些。小腹被他殿下的指尖若有若无摩擦的关头，库鲁托少佐开始对自己有生以来头一遭被酒精影响了判断感到痛悔。

“ 殿下，那个 …” 此时他的殿下伸手进去解一个暗扣，手指挤进衣服和内裤之间的缝隙去够弄牵动，房间瞬间热了许多。虽然和现世其他情景不尽相同，威廉开始宁愿自己刚才彻底晕了过去， “… 我认为您有必要知道，呜 … ！ ”

“ 知道什么， ” 最后是拉链也给拽开了。链齿分开的颠簸加重了刺激，库鲁托少佐几乎打算捂住脸，但考虑到这种行为只能让他们现在的场面更加可疑，他最后仅仅痛苦地闭上了眼睛。这时候他觉得床上重量有所移动，应当是古鲁瓦尔多稍微起身，不再像刚才那样压住他的大腿， “ 腰抬起来。 ”

库鲁托少佐认命地挺直腰杆，好领受他殿下帮着脱裤子的人情。

这次他没能免于发出一声极力忍耐的哀叫。威廉 · 库鲁托摔回到床上，感到即便是自己也很少遭到特异体质这种程度的背叛。

古鲁瓦尔多确实起身了 —— 只是略略坐起来的程度，他刚才那样抬腰就正好摩擦到这位王子的胯部，在之前皮带、扣子加上拉链一连串的撩拨之后，缺少遮掩的燥热挤压实在过于危险，本来恐怕也只有过量酒精带来的疲软才是他的唯一救赎。

可叹库鲁托少佐已经像他先前从死亡门前归来一样，早从烂醉中全身而退。与之相应的，酒精激起了欲念，却没能拿走把欲念付诸实践的行为能力。这一切都让他陷入忧虑的思考，想知道自己刚才为什么不干脆死掉算了。

他曾经的主君却似乎没有失掉冷静。

“ 解释你的行为，库鲁托少佐。这是什么意思， ” 这位殿下关于行为的示意是由眼神做到的，但只是目光也引起威廉由耻骨向上生发出一阵瑟索， “ 啊 … 你这是打算糟蹋我吗。 ”

“… 求您别再用糟蹋这个词了好吗！ ”

“ 是吗，少佐。还是说你认为亵玩这样的字眼比较合适？ ”

“ 您为什么认为我敢于亵玩您呢？！不，比起那个 …”

比起一番关于合理用词的商讨，当务之急更该是劝说这位仍然面无表情跨骑在自己身上的殿下，好让他换个不那么欠妥的姿势。可在随之而来的内省时刻，库鲁托少佐猛然发觉也许在当日战场上驱使自己的是家国大义和对殿下的敬爱之心，甚至不嫌僭越也有对待战友一般不假思索的关切，但能解释自己如今这种失态表现的恐怕不只是酒精也不是以上感情中的任意一种。他醒悟到的新理论也能解释殿下喝醉叫他时那种近似心脏病发作的悸动，但这显然没有让库鲁托少佐更高兴一点。

“ 殿下 …” 此时古鲁瓦尔多正抱着胳膊，以一种居高临下的姿态看着他， “… 虽然现在说这个似乎为时已晚，但我认为您应当知道，不，您大概已经知道了，属下对于男性的魅力并非无动于衷，而且 …”

他的殿下挑了挑眉毛，这是种常常被认为是傲慢或者不以为意的表情，但威廉知道殿下在等他做进一步解释。

并不是说他想继续解释。光是在殿下面前坦诚自己喜欢男人就简直耗尽了库鲁托少佐的全部力气，何况他现在竟然还是硬着，并且觉察到殿下的腿贴着自己的大腿，挨得挺紧而丝毫没有挪开的意思。

“ 实际上，尤其是您 … 所以属下认为，虽然这么说很失礼，但您继续骑在属下身上恐怕是对您无益也不合适的，请您 …”

他的殿下猛然凑近了。那双眼睛平时只看得出是深色，此时倒清清楚楚地泛起一种暗潮汹涌的黯红。他俯下身来就靠得实在太近，仿佛把威廉逼进绝境一样把他锢在身下，叫他觉得和殿下贴近的每一片肌肤都像细胞异变似的酥痒着发起颤来。威廉差点又把眼睛闭上。

“ 那么如你所说，具体是怎样不合适呢，少佐？ ”

“ 那个 … 原谅我 … 放任一个男人在自己身下勃起还没有反感情绪的话，我很为您担心啊殿下 …”

“ 你又不是随便 ‘ 一个男人 ’ ，库鲁托少佐， ” 他这位殿下居然靠得更近了些，没多少酒气的呼吸蹭在威廉脸上， “… 你流了不少汗啊。 ”

“ 您 … 实在不瞒您说，我觉得自己快晕过去了 …”

“ 但你也不会轻易失去知觉，像刚才喝完酒一样， ” 古鲁瓦尔多好像语调里带有一声嗤笑地说， “ 虽然很多情况下都无利可图 … 但有些时候也说不定是好事。 ”

这下他确实不再是骑在威廉身上了。古鲁瓦尔多现在胯部结结实实地抵住威廉，让这个前下属浑身发抖的同时也受惊似的睁大眼睛，后一种反应显然是因为感觉到殿下腿间和他相似的坚硬。他的殿下在耳边低语好像也带上了喘息。

“ 库鲁托少佐 … 你现在还不动弹是不是就太失礼了， ” 说这话的时候他殿下有意无意地摆动胯部，暗示性的挤压摩擦让他们两个呼吸都艰涩， “ 既然你对之前的情境好像很有意见 … 那来教给我什么叫 ‘ 有益 ’ 与 ‘ 合适 ’ 吧。 ”

如果库鲁托少佐还是常人，他确有可能因过量刺激而一鼓作气地晕过去。但既然他仍保留着一个成年男性在勃起状态下能保留的最大理智，也就不光听进了这番逻辑未免怪异的说辞，还能想起送殿下回房的那天并没有几个人劝酒，而自己要殿下节制的建议也和拼酒比赛并无必然关联。考虑到这层以后，他发觉自己如果继续惊恐难安地拒绝就确实太过扭捏，对他殿下出人意料的心意也算得辜负。

他这么想过，伸手去帮殿下解开束带时也就觉得心中的惶恐还可以压制。

之后的事情威廉不算没有经验，甚至于他从以前就宁愿取悦别人而非放纵自己，因此在两个人贴合的地方套弄爱抚反倒比刚才更让他稍微定神。听到耳畔叹息的声音渐渐沾染了情欲时，他想到太直白的亲吻也许即便现在仍称得上逾距，就偏开头去吮吻侧脸到脖颈的一段，感觉出殿下因为愉悦而发颤也并没忘记控制力道免得留下痕迹。

他也知道最后一点醉意行将散去，那么现在这种绵长沉重的快感如此震颤了他身体，除了自己的心意再没有其他理由。湿滑粘腻的碾磨里他无暇思及这样的狎昵有怎样的隐义，却也庆幸此时的拥抱是出于自己不受干碍的意志。

接近顶点的时候反倒是古鲁瓦尔多转过脸来吻他。这个吻比起之前堪称豪放的种种行为多了些矜持，并没有唇舌剧烈的交缠反倒像种是熨帖的爱抚。但这可能只是他们两个都喘得太厉害的缘故。

“… 这不是挺好的吗，库鲁托少佐， ” 此后他的殿下也许是赞许地说，吐息间有种懒洋洋的满足味道， “ 再来一次？ ”

“ 是 … 好。 ”

由于他那种奇异的体质，威廉 · 库鲁托少佐几乎称得上千杯不醉，只除了某一次总算并非不幸的意外事件。但这种体质也令咖啡或者茶一类的兴奋饮料对他罔效，在意外事件第二天早饭时分叫人怠惰的昏沉里这倒是一种灾厄。人偶大宅的饭厅里库鲁托少佐犯着头疼想起早晨只有他一人的床铺，几乎要怀疑起前一天自己是不是产生了短暂的臆想或者幻觉，他的殿下坐在一旁神色自若地用餐则让这种疑惑变本加厉起来。

直到听见殿下的一句低语他才觉得自己从之前的幻梦中完全清醒。

“ 昨晚你做得很好，少佐。 … 下次让我见识更多吧。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Shakespeare: 指如下一处，依朱生豪译麦克白。其实根本没有什么意思，就是指因为威廉代谢比较快（...）所以虽然刚喝到断片依然硬了。作者真是穷极无聊...
> 
> 第二幕第三场  
> ...（酒）它挑起你的春情，可又不让你真的干起来。  
> ...（drink）it provokes the desire, but it takes away the performance;
> 
> 可叹库鲁托少佐已经像他先前从死亡门前归来一样，早从烂醉中全身而退。与之相应的，酒精激起了欲念，却没能拿走把欲念付诸实践的行为能力。


	2. 隆兹布鲁王国的古鲁瓦尔多三王子殿下和他们国家的库鲁托少佐是怎样搞那个的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 库鲁托少佐如约向殿下展示更多...真的能吗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·智力非常低下的三轮车
> 
> ·是佐王，每次怀疑车还开不开得起来以及究竟在开什么车的时候可以回来看这条
> 
> ·留意结尾可能会发现作者智力的底限

水滴坠下，来处是异色的天穹。它完满像理性法则，而冰冷若死亡—— 

然后被风心狠手辣地拍在窗户上，在这个世界保持矜持无欲的气度显然很难。要是让作者粗鲁地用作推动剧情的道具，即便一颗水滴的命运也会变得多舛起来。 

雨珠自尊心受挫地从玻璃上滑落时，轨迹被一双赤色眼睛所捕捉。冰凉的雨弦短暂地在黯红虹膜上映照出来，并没有让那种目光变得更容易判明。 

那么，来见过古鲁瓦尔多，曾经的隆兹布鲁王国三王子殿下。在这个世界谈曾经多半要变成谈生前，谈生前虽然刺激，但不一定切题。我们只需要知道，那种目光曾经叫乳母和仆人窃窃私语，大臣则切痛进谏说对死亡的荒谬欲求必会对王室荣誉有伤。等他在流放到了连队总算再没有人谈及什么诅咒，取而代之的是教官经常在理论课上叫他回答问题，主要是怀疑他睁眼打瞌睡。 

偶尔还有一些人，比如前A中队的阿奇波尔多，会短暂反思是不是自己又手一抖往训练生的茶里倒了烈酒。这是个特例，可以不必多谈。 

但在这个种种社会关系都搅和在一起的世界，还是很难解释清楚当事人现在甚少波动但仍然看起来不怎么高兴的目光。他以前连队的战友更没起什么正面作用。一定要说的话，事情已经被他们弄得越发难搞。 

这天早些时候，前F中队的阿贝尔特意跑过来问说，他和王国的少佐是不是真的在“搞那个”。古鲁瓦尔多当时不动声色地回答，若不能正视与同性的性关系，恐怕不是缺乏认知这个既有现象的智慧便是缺乏容纳他人与己不同之处的气度。根据以往的经验，他确信这番话足够把阿贝尔噎住。 

古鲁瓦尔多以难以言传的复杂心情看见阿贝尔脸上展开一个朗若晴空的笑容。若非闪避及时，他差点还要和这人拥抱在一起。 

“太欣慰了，你做到了！”阿贝尔耿直地说，“不愧是足以做为我对手的男人，竟有这种程度的进步，想当年…” 

要阻止他已经太迟了。阿贝尔兴高采烈地追忆起往昔，当年这帮人从正规队员那里顺来一瓶手枪油，嗯…“手枪油”，还在休息室里热烈地讨论了一番。据他说，当他们愉快地暗示说“丝般柔滑”还有“开火顺畅”，古鲁瓦尔多悍然站了起来提出也要试试。不独如此，这位少爷还在众目睽睽之下把手伸向皮带，大有要当众展示隆兹布鲁的豪爽民风、在休息室现场实践的气魄。 

随后他说到古鲁瓦尔多把配发的手枪掏出来往桌上一搁，面不改色地等着擦“手枪油”，并且之后多半要打手枪实验一回。此时阿贝尔眼眶湿润、嗓音颤抖，想必是追忆战友情谊时感动得不能自持。古鲁瓦尔多以为这家伙笑完就这么算了。 

不久之后他发现阿贝尔是最好对付的那个。 

“我现在清楚你的剑尖在期望些什么了，”布列依斯过来对着他叹气，古鲁瓦尔多差点以为他又要为自己觉得可怜，“只是要做好觉悟，后果也没有人帮你承担。” 

艾伯李斯特也在走廊里碰见他，难得踌躇以后，这人低声说：“原来那就是你的本性吗，没想到…”。而艾依查库内心斗争得更为激烈，显然需要巨大的决心才能说出那句有点颤抖的“我不会同情你，那是你的生存方式”。 

直到利恩也跑过来才终于有了线索。这个人特意过来要古鲁瓦尔多清醒点，随后提纲挈领地把他数落了一番。核心是，他上回聚会从阿奇波尔多那里搞来烈酒只是为了大家高兴，不是让古鲁瓦尔多借机灌醉并且“糟蹋你们国家清清白白的一个少佐”，更要命的是，古鲁瓦尔多竟然还在继续这种不对等关系，考虑到这些行为已经持续了一个月之久，整件事情根本骇人听闻。 

之前这帮人的种种诡异行为瞬时有了解释。 

古鲁瓦尔多只僵硬了一秒就反应过来开始冷酷的反驳。 

“既然库鲁托少佐没有提出反对意见，那么当你们径自推测我和库鲁托少佐在‘搞那个’的时候，” 他不为所动地询问道，“为何可以先入为主地断定我在糟蹋对方，而不是对方在糟蹋我？” 

利恩噎了一下。可惜不是因为王子殿下逻辑无缺，只是当“古鲁瓦尔多”成为“糟蹋”的宾语时，他的语言中枢因一时无法处理句子的内容而出现了紊乱。 

“古鲁瓦尔多，你要知道，”他尽量和气地说，语气类似当年他和阿贝尔对这位少爷解释什么叫做打手枪，“你可能不想干一件事就会说不干，但并不是所有人都会爽快拒绝，万一是这样你还要硬上就挺不地道。比如说人家姑娘主动邀请阿贝尔去她家，这很好，可要是对方没明确拒绝但也没表态同意，他傻呵呵跑去家里就很可能属于耍流氓...而你这种情况，要是你们国家那个少佐不情不愿，或者你连人家怎么想都没搞清楚，就当然属于你糟蹋他…对吧。”

利恩继续说下去，到不情不愿为止古鲁瓦尔多还可以组织起一定程度的反击，但对方终于提出一个问题让他无言以对。 

“——而且你难道没有注意到，那个少佐每次看你的时候表情都特别复杂？” 

古鲁瓦尔多没有注意到，而且他觉得库鲁托少佐表情一直都特别复杂。然而直觉告诉他在辩论中承认以上两点，无异于战斗时举旗投降甚至割地求和。 

以上就是为什么古鲁瓦尔多避开了那批晚餐前例行打牌的人员，在光线逐渐黯淡的房间里不怎么高兴地瞪着窗外滑落的雨滴。他和少佐的实际进展则…很难缓解这种不快。 

从广义上说，他和库鲁托少佐确实发生了性关系。不过酒会那天晚上古鲁瓦尔多固然恩威并施地扒掉了少佐的裤子，可是库鲁托少佐纠结一番后回报以脱他的裤子也是出于自愿。考虑到库鲁托少佐不但具有常识而且很清楚两个成年人互相脱了裤子共处一室多半会发生什么，古鲁瓦尔多认为自己只是合理并适时地推动了事情的进程，要是他真的模仿人偶的睡前读物（现在全部被工程师没收并且换成一套教育节目）开始讲一些太阳中吐射流星或者夏日蛛丝飘然轻举之类的离奇修辞，库鲁托少佐会在任何人之前开始担心他的精神状况。

但是狭义上说，目前为止他们谁也没糟蹋谁。

也就是他们还在有所保留。古鲁瓦尔多以前相信，不管阿贝尔和利恩这些家伙再怎么用陈年且离题的故事暗示自己在这类事情上搞不清状况，他也不至于对常人种种或有些道理或相当无聊的惯例全无自觉，进而过于严重地惊吓库鲁托少佐。但他不久之前终于认定其它婉辞实在派不上用场，于是贴在少佐耳边，直截了当地问想不想让他们做的事情再深入一步，当时这人就露出了一种可以称为剧烈思考的表情，而沉默许久后竟至于冷汗直流。古鲁瓦尔多开始怀疑少佐有什么秘而不宣的心理阴影，不过军人很快道歉，然后找了个理由迅速跑掉了。

次日这人和引导者人偶开始一次为期三天的探索。曾经的王子殿下纵然会在谈军备时对辎重官所有拐弯抹角的暗示和答非所问的逃避表现出冷酷的不解，却也能从眼下这个举动看出少佐不怎么想深入或者被深入。本来可以就这么算了。只是临出发前库鲁托少佐又特别跑来见他，除了对突然出行道歉以外，还犹豫再三后请求说，让殿下再宽容他一段时间再回复，这就未免不干不脆。

这是三天前的事情，外出探索的队伍还没有回来。在古鲁瓦尔多眺望窗外连绵阴雨时提这事，似乎显得王子殿下比他人想象的要思虑细腻些许，但这种事很难判断，毕竟他有可能已经转而惦记自己今天没打的兔子。

不过无论如何，个中至微的思绪，不能指望由馆邸窗外稍纵即逝的雨滴揭示。

也许我们该去找找库鲁托少佐。

❄︎❄︎❄︎

水滴坠下，敲打在落叶上然后碎开，枯黄的窸窣声听来像是骚动。

威廉并不特别焦虑地走在路上，警惕但不至惊慌地打量着四下。他身侧漂浮的小床上梅莉和引导者舒服地挤坐，抱着一个会发出人声的小盒子。对于习惯了这个世界种种怪异之处的人来说，此情此景倒没有特别出奇，或者不如说，这样难能的休憩有点治愈人心的可贵。

所以威廉不特别焦虑的焦虑可能源于小盒子里传出的声音。

人偶小巧的双手摆弄着旋钮，说话的声音因此不断改变。但也许是缺乏耐心，或者并不大理解这个行为的意义，人偶就只是…持续在切换频道而已。

“两只涡虫彼此盘绕，打算‘斗剑’，胜者得以传输精子，而败者不得不担负起孕育下一批卵的责任…”

哒。

“和人们通常对海豚的认知不同，这种时候海豚可能会相当粗暴、妒忌、而富有攻击性，雌海豚可就倒了霉…”

哒。

“有些雄企鹅走上了犯罪的道路…”

“唔，”这是军人终于忍不住问的，汗珠从他额头沁出，好像提出这个问题比警戒森林里的异动更让他不适，“梅莉，引导者今天听的到底是些什么？”

“是工程师的新发明，”粉红色的女孩子心情很好地回答，“他们的装置可以设法捕捉到其它世界的波，然后解读成我们可以理解的形式。很厉害呢。”

“不，是指听的内容似乎…”

“据说会围绕一些关键词来集中抓取相关的信息，来给人偶小姐增长见闻并且让她比较不同的理论，科技能做出的东西真了不起啊。威廉哥哥也喜欢听吗？”

威廉特意转过头来看了一下女孩，但没能从那双柔和到模糊的眼睛里看出任何装傻的征兆。此时黑盒子里传来一个尤其慈祥而饱含感情的声音，点题地念着“雨季过去，又到了大草原上动物交配的季节”，他终于忍不住了。

“不，我是指，”他说着，刚才悬而未决的汗水滴了下来，“固然我不反对引导者接触各方面的知识，但现在听这个是不是也需要一定程度的引导…”

“回去以后会就今天收听的内容上一节研讨课的样子，”梅莉伸手小心地为人偶扶正发卡，轻得好像没有碰到，“此外把这个装置给我的泰瑞尔先生说，嗯…‘请务必转告威廉，下次喝咖啡的时候还请不要再试图向我谈起您和贵国王子殿下的畸恋关系，若实在需要指引，这个合集就是您的榜样’…这些是那位泰瑞尔先生说的，可不是我。”

“是这样吗，畸恋…”

“我是觉得如果威廉哥哥喜欢的话，那也没…”

“不…他是觉得我该粗暴妒忌而富有攻击性呢，还是该走上犯罪的道路呢？！”

“你们还可以‘斗剑’啊，”这是人偶没什么感情的声音，“如果过了雨季，也可以交配。”

“你都听进去了啊？！不行，我们回去一定得好好谈谈…”

后来他们成功转移了人偶女孩的注意力。威廉在树下找见一种喇叭似的野花，据他说从蒂部吸可以尝到花蜜的甜味。人偶就这样坐在小床上若有所思地挨个舔着一小兜花，黑盒子忘在枕头上。

梅莉也礼节性地舔了一会，不过她似乎并不想让刚才的对话就这么算了。

“粗暴或者犯罪，又或者所谓的支配欲，以及随之而来似是而非的优越感，”确认引导者没有注意到这边时她小声说，“都只是人用自己的束缚加给动物未必准确的词语，但动物只是顺应自己的本性而已，顺应本性并不必须被冠以过量的道德含义。若不给他人带来干扰…那么也不该是自责或退缩的理由。”

“确实如此。但做为人类，也注定无法摆脱属于人的判断，”威廉回答她，他这会倒也语气如常，大概是不想吸引人偶的注意，“即便，也许…我的君主或者我，都无法算得上符合常理之人，但无论贸然假设对方不具备常人的感情而敬而远之，还是认定对方在各个方面都有常人的欲求而投其所好，都不能称为是份内的尊重。至于我在取回那些记忆之后，也会怀疑自己究竟是否还能和他人达到那种程度的亲密…更何况殿下的话，虽然我多少在这方面试探过，但…”

梅莉仍然保持着含义稍微不清的微笑，只有最偶然的几率，才能从中读出“搞这么复杂还不如找刚才那些榜样学习一下算了”的意味。

“…可能会为这些事情担心，也是本性的一种吧，”她思考了一会说，“而人的本性最终得以实现，也许正是现在这个奇怪世界的意义所在。”

“可能是这样，”威廉慢慢说，好像足够听出对方的弦外之音，“不过…你说得也对，犹豫不决不能算是实现的一种。”

“所以威廉哥哥准备好要粗暴地对待对方了吗？”

“不是…！”

滴水几乎止住的时候，这几个人走到林木的尽头。

若把这世界与他们曾经熟知的现世勉强对比，现在眼前该是暮色中骤雨初歇的秋原。蜷伏的湿草从他们脚下铺卷开去，树木被摧折得散乱而狼狈，深绿和棕褐的叶片蹵缩着已是更苍凉的先声。

但夕照散在雨后的湿气里，也便像半枯草尖和叶冠上仍然托举着温和闪耀的光。点点仓促存在的金色在风中颤动，有似世界摄理下过客的灵魂。

…或像由土地孕育的、迫近的霜冻之后仍会再次发轫的生命。

正是这种时候旅人会想到归乡，而在世间流浪过太久的人，或者会想到要为心底不知是否还存在的温暖寻找一个寄存之处。

军人没有因为想到这个而神色更缓和一些，可能因为从最后一支横在他们的树杈上，水滴落下正好从他大衣领口钻到军服里。

显然很不舒服。这季节已经太冷，再者说，众目睽睽之下去够那颗让人发痒的水滴也挺不雅观。

那么，给他一点面子，我们还是先走一步。

❄︎❄︎❄︎

圣女馆的衣帽间静默无声。最早一批战士度过一段把外套随意搭在大厅里的放纵时光以后，一天早上起来发现这个额外的空间，可能是圣女终于忍不了了。此后这个房间随着战士人数的增长而稳步扩大，到了现在比战士的卧室还宽敞几分。

我们可以由此做出两项推断：其一，这种阴暗而满是似人非人形状的空间会相当瘆人。

其二，火焰圣女可能有轻微的洁癖。

古鲁瓦尔多收敛气息隐藏在鼓鼓囊囊的外套后面，整体气质和阴森的氛围相得益彰，虽然一国成人多年的王子殿下藏在一大堆衣服后头等着吓别人还是有点友邦惊诧，幸而事到如今也没有什么友邦了。

真被吓着的人并不这么想。那位库鲁托少佐进门时没怎么戒备，但作为经验丰富的战士很快察觉情况不妙，可惜他下一个判断不够准确。在少佐小心翼翼去检查几领似乎暗藏玄机的斗篷的当口，古鲁瓦尔多从另一侧的女式披肩之间伸出手，从毛皮和精细刺绣中用拳头叩了叩他肩膀。

他用的力道和少佐跳起来的高度完全不成正比，这人细胞异变以后增加的机动性显然被大大低估。库鲁托少佐只一瞬间就错步和他拉开了距离，肌肉在军用外套下也明确可见地紧绷起来，大有一种打算当场和人拼命的气势。

这种气势维持到他看清古鲁瓦尔多为止。

“库鲁托少佐，”古鲁瓦尔多冷淡地说，“你看到我还挺激动的。”

“殿下…是您啊…”

军人犹豫了一下，脸上依稀是人家提过的那种复杂表情。古鲁瓦尔多在昏暗的衣帽间里临时揣摩了一番，依然看不出利恩吓唬他说的什么“不情不愿”。确实…库鲁托少佐脸上常常带着一种丧气的样子，好像实在不指望接下来会发生什么好事，加上因之而来的几分忧虑不快，甚或偶然掠过的须臾惊惧…合汇而成库鲁托少佐仿佛常年犯着严重偏头痛的面孔。加上他本来就刚从风雨飘摇的旅途回来，头发被风吹得很乱，面孔因为寒冷而稍微僵硬——

相当狼狈，但古鲁瓦尔多一贯对此不以为意。要是他选择标准是谁面相更喜气而且心大，还不如当年去跟阿贝尔打手枪，不，还是算了。

“怎么，少佐，”他用着惯常平铺直叙中隐含命令的语气，“你应当有话对我说。”

“是。我——”

军人眼神闪了闪，大概还没做好心理建设。古鲁瓦尔多知道他不可能把之前保证要谈的那档子事忘掉，但眼下的怯战情绪大概暗示少佐不会让事情向他希望的方向发展。如果早先那帮人没来找他谈，他会毫不犹豫地持续施压。

只是圣女馆里和现世一样，稍微变动的念头足以拨动世界之弦。当然可以想见，在诸多可能性世界中也许有九成以上的古鲁瓦尔多们都会不留情面地质询少佐，想出一些让这个可怜人恨不得落荒而逃的直白问话，与之相对的，可能也有九成以上的库鲁托少佐们哆嗦着讲不出话来，最后的结果让两个人都不满意。

不过眼下这个世界，古鲁瓦尔多因为被连队那帮人连番轰炸而略有让步，因而来得及看见军人的眼光由稍微慌乱变得安定，然后再带上一丝他不大熟悉的神情。军人没吭声，又往前走了一步。

古鲁瓦尔多稍微意外地原地站着等他说话，有那么半秒钟他以为库鲁托少佐保守到这种事还一定得附在耳边才好意思说，随即意识到自己低估了对方作为一个三十岁上下带过上千号人的军官的主观能动性。这个时候他们两个之间的距离已经缩短到没有。

他们不太常接吻。古鲁瓦尔多把这当作一种有其用处但不必需的添头，因此并没有投入比在床上做其他事更多的热情，平常的亲吻则让他觉得感情过剩而且黏糊。另一方面，库鲁托少佐几乎从不主动这么做。

这下他知道不是因为缺乏技巧，少佐确实吻得很小心，好像古鲁瓦尔多是个什么危险、烫口的东西，稍不留神就会把他们两个都伤到，这种细致并不让人讨厌。军人的外套没脱下来，粗糙面料上还带着些许萧索的冷意，但那个吻是暖和的，让人推想大衣里面的身体也同样温暖。库鲁托少佐缓慢地加深这个亲吻，舌尖拨开嘴唇以后和他的交缠了短暂的一刻，而他们身体现在贴得更近，军人的心跳比平时再急些。

古鲁瓦尔多满意地低声咕哝，一般听见心跳会让他想把声音立刻停掉，通常的做法是把那个吵闹的东西一剑捅个对穿。不过事情没有绝对，他现在既然能隔三差五出去打若干只兔子，也就可以像解决身体其他需求那样解决眼下这种需求，不至于想在自己床伴身上开一些多余的口子。类似于…家里吃饱喝足的时候，没有人会用特别饥渴的眼神看睡在壁炉前的狗。

打个比方而已，不是说库鲁托少佐是狗。

何况少佐做得当真不坏。他们稍微分开一点喘着气时，古鲁瓦尔多暗自盘算着少佐有多大可能答应在这里做上一场，几率不大，但想想也没坏处。他往后退了一步，这样他们两个在层叠的衣料里面陷得更深，库鲁托少佐贴着他又浅浅地吻了两下，开口想要说什么。

他们在这时被开门的咔哒声打断。

毕竟人生不如意十有八九，就算在火焰圣女凭空变出来的衣帽间也不能心想事成。

“——你还在里面吗，威廉？”门开了一道缝，倾斜进来的微光中有个小小的剪影，引导者人偶动作还不大自然地向里面张望，“你是不是觉得不舒服？”

“……我挺舒服的，谢谢你，”威廉隔了好一阵才回答，从古鲁瓦尔多的角度看来他的表情完全不像舒服，“那个，你怎么来这里玩啊？你不是说去找工程师——”

看得出来这话刚出口他就后悔了，古鲁瓦尔多看不见人偶，却能从威廉的脸色看懂什么叫痛不欲生。

而人偶清脆平板的声音在小房间里留下袅袅余音。

“——但是威廉，你不是说回了洋馆就和我谈交配吗？”

“…………”

不管怎么说，库鲁托少佐在短时间内接连受到打击还留有一丝值得称道的镇定。这个人花了一点时间，用留给特别小的女孩子的过量耐心把人偶劝了出去，回身时他还从人偶手里接过了她和梅莉的外套，垂下的系带绒球和毛毛领子与惨痛的脸色对比尤为鲜明。

“非常抱歉，殿下，”他看起来有点憔悴地说，“那么关于那件事，只能请求您准许我稍后与您详谈。”

说不好这是否也是那种世界的可能性如丝网般铺开的时刻，可能一天里有两次也太多了。不过古鲁瓦尔多确实可以回答“那么库鲁托少佐，你什么时候也和我谈谈交配的事”，或者其他与之相近的粗暴措辞，只是今天早些时候他稍微收敛以后不能说没有得到回报，而以这位王子殿下实事求是的程度，不至于过分顽固地坚持之前的行事风格。

那么…虽然星幽界没有真正的蝴蝶，此刻它仍然坚持在比喻意义上扇了扇翅膀。

“库鲁托少佐，”古鲁瓦尔多冷静而带有深意地说，“你什么时候也…最近晚上很冷啊。”

库鲁托少佐有点惊讶地看了他一眼。

“您这样觉得的话，”他简单回答，“我会想办法的。”

❄︎❄︎❄︎

晚上确实很冷，不是古鲁瓦尔多觉不觉得的问题。

外面雨还在下，和着朔风把窗户撞得颤动作响，怀有恶意向圣女之馆里窥探。寒冷是另一匹狡猾潜行的兽，从最细小的缝隙里蜿蜒爬动，隆起背脊从床下刺入不快的寒意。

人之常情一般会忍不住回忆一下家里烧得正旺的炉火、和朋友分享的加了草药的热酒、或者可能...在毛毯下和爱人交换的一个睡意朦胧的吻。

古鲁瓦尔多对以上几项都不太感兴趣，布隆海德王宫壁炉里火会烧的很旺，但他仍然没想在那地方待个没完，而连队酒会的回忆不坏，可惜今天提到连队他就想起打手枪。至于最后那种，他认为和对方各取所需以后没必要还腻在一起，所以通常把自己弄干净就回屋睡觉。有一次少佐在他床上，稍微恍惚而且看起来没有动弹的打算，当时古鲁瓦尔多淡然说“别让我耽搁了你的时间，库鲁托少佐”，还觉得自己难得客气了一回。

现在想起来，当时军人的表情就复杂得无出其右。

这事可能还是别给人知道的好，要不然不知道连队那些家伙会怎么念他。

总而言之，这种窗外风雨大作的情况，古鲁瓦尔多实在没有什么特别的记忆可以给他温暖的错觉，倒是他隐约想到当年在要塞驻军也是让人毫无留恋的天气，那时他戴着平时的露指手套，在外头巡视并不很舒服。后来还是个比较有胆识的军官鼓起勇气对他说，换这双吧，您手都要冻皴了，并且塞给他一双军队配发的皮手套。这个人有可能是库鲁托少佐。

不知道这事自己是怎么记住的，古鲁瓦尔多模模糊糊地想，但手套好像还挺厚实。

敲门声这时候响起来。从艺术角度说如果门外正好是库鲁托少佐就有点矫揉做作，但谁让古鲁瓦尔多刚在衣帽间对军人说晚上太冷呢。

“殿下，”威廉在门外说，“我能进来吗？”

古鲁瓦尔多应了一声，到此为止都和他们平时做的没什么不同。

门口照常映出少佐的挺拔身影，只是这身影今天赫然抱着两床毯子，毯子上还有一个小小的不规则形状，看起来很像一个热水袋。库鲁托少佐真的为晚上很冷一事想出了充分的应对。

古鲁瓦尔多则陷入了难言的沉默。他在感情问题上确实称不上细致入微，但对库鲁托少佐的崎岖思路倒是日渐了解。眼下他不至于以为少佐真的专程赶来给他加一床被子，而是深深怀疑自己说想让他们做的事情深入一步时，他和少佐的理解有本质的差异。他的意思无非是…肉体上的深入，但库鲁托少佐的架势分明是想跟他彻夜谈心。他还进而想起少佐近来难得主动的种种行为，并开始评估一贯的施压政策是不是把自己带进了坑里，毕竟若他们从这档事中寻求的全不一样…他很可能刚刚成就了一次教科书级的“糟蹋你们王国那个少佐”。

王子殿下躺在床上看着军人接近时，总算感到了与这人一个月以来看他时相似的警惕。

威廉倒显得不比平时紧张。他把叠得整整齐齐的毯子放在床尾，走近了托起古鲁瓦尔多的手轻吻一下。这个举动也显得比平时要大胆些。

“您手怎么还真挺凉的？”军人用有点难以置信的语气说，“我帮您暖一下…”

同样是之前那种小心、细致的吻，只是因为意味暧昧不清而让人不得不留心。显然不是对君主致敬的礼节，而少佐的嘴唇印在他每一个指尖上，缓慢而流连像真的要渡去自己的热度。指尖之后再是每一个指节，让古鲁瓦尔多感觉到转暖时轻微的刺痒，但这又很难说怀有任何色欲的隐义。

古鲁瓦尔多动了一下，不至于想要缩回手，可也比他习惯的要被动。说到底…这种蕴藏感情而非欲念的行动让他觉得挺难应付。该采取点措施。军人再一次贴上他指节时，古鲁瓦尔多略略转过手，这样他拇指摩擦过少佐的下颌，不轻不重恰是平时爱抚的力道。

威廉抬起头来看他，探询似的翻过手掌又吻了一下，鼻尖点在古鲁瓦尔多手心也是微凉。再一个亲吻落在手腕上，脉搏规则而安稳，跳动却足够让他感受得到。

这个姿势他的王子殿下刚好够得着他的耳垂，并且不太开心地揪了揪。

“够了吧，库鲁托少佐，”他手沿着军人侧脸滑过，压低了的声音难说是不悦还是另一种嘶哑，“…想要的话就过来。”

少佐既然当真过来了，事态也许还没有不可控制，古鲁瓦尔多这么想着伸手抱住军人。如果说这一个月来他们关系有什么进展，那多半是这种时候的默契程度。少佐没穿过分僵硬的军服，而衬衫被他不怎么温柔地扯开，之后的揉捏从领口一路向下，因为太懂得军人的弱点而引出一阵压低的喘息。

严格算来，现在库鲁托少佐可不能算是不情愿。古鲁瓦尔多侧开脖颈给军人多一点发挥的空间，蜷起一边腿来勾在他腰上，他这样抬胯就让两个人下身更紧密地契合，性器隔着衣料摩擦叫他也忍不住低低吸气。到底隔了好几天，两个人应该都想快点继续…但他还没开始动着腰更重地磨蹭，少佐却猛地一僵，试着支身起来。

“殿下，稍微等一下…”他被古鲁瓦尔多坠得几乎趴在这位王子殿下身上，现在的挣扎尤显得狼狈，“我有话想问您。”

“…太晚了少佐，你刚才做什么去了，”古鲁瓦尔多尽可能冷酷地说，他现在另一条腿也盘上对方，这样拧腰通常足以把少佐锢在身下，“——你干什么？”

“失礼了，但不问个清楚，我实在没办法继续…”

古鲁瓦尔多瞪眼看着他。刚才库鲁托少佐撑在床上硬是绷紧了没叫他翻过身来，现在更一手扣在肩上弄得他不能起身，让他终于想起虽然军人比自己轻些，但身上肌肉除了手感不错以外还有更实际的用途。

而且他看见昏暗的房间里库鲁托少佐居然还稍微红了脸，用有点紧张但又含有期待的眼神看着自己，让古鲁瓦尔多觉得夜能视物也不全是好事。还是到了这步，他心里想着，胸腔些微发紧可能是因为焦躁，要是少佐打算当场跟我互诉衷肠，是不是该先发制人和他讲清楚，不过…啊，他要说话了。

“直白问您确实非常冒昧，”少佐这么开始，他现在呼吸匀了，没刚才那么发烫，“我之前向您提过，但可能措辞过于粗鄙让您没有理解意思。所以我想，即使有冒犯您的危险也…”

“库鲁托少佐，我建议你不要问自己不能够承受答案的问题，”古鲁瓦尔多警告说，他刚在脑子里过了一遍从前洛斐恩试图塞给他看的荒唐小说，实在不觉得有什么言辞可以应付谈情说爱的情境，“若我之前给你非答复不可的印象…”

“我想过可能的答案，无论是什么都没有关系，”这人看着他的目光过于诚实，“只是我以为，真正问您的想法好过我愚鲁且可能自以为是的猜度，那么，虽然确实有点难以启齿…”

“若你企图问我感情方面的问题，少佐——”

“——只好请问您，您平时是更习惯于…唔，插入还是被…”

“…什么？”

“……呃。”

如果有个测量计来衡量一下眼下尴尬的程度，那肯定已经是量计报废、水银小球滴溜溜满地乱滚的惨况。古鲁瓦尔多眼睁睁地看着少佐脸面从刚才的微红慢慢涨深，到了会被建议去找医生的地步。这个双向的误会实在过于可怕。

“所以您之前，”少佐窒息地小声说，“其实是想和我谈感情问题的吗…我真是…”

“…不，”古鲁瓦尔多勉强说，这位王子殿下没有太多言辞委婉的尝试，他刚刚咽下‘你想太多了’和‘别自作多情，库鲁托少佐’这两种慌不择言的措辞，现在憋得特别难受，“我看…继续你刚才的话题就好。”

“那怎么好意思呢…！还是…”

“……”

幸而事情最后还是给整理清楚了，给两个人造成的精神伤害似乎不算很大。细究起来，虽然王子殿下平时表现出一副无所用心的样子，但当着少佐面承认自己对情势判断有误比他愿意显露的还难堪些，毕竟先前做出决断的常常…也许绝大部分时间都是他本人。这是头一个美中不足的地方。另一个是，现在他们俩血气凉了下来，在床上面对面傻坐着真的非常冷。

“原来如此，”威廉说着，给古鲁瓦尔多围上一床毯子，动作居家得让人心烦意乱，“刚才确实吓了一跳…其实，您提出的问题，我之前也问过您的。”

“还有这事，”古鲁瓦尔多在毛毯里发出有点闷的声音，“你怎么问的？”

“呃，那天在花园帮忙，您过来找我，我就问说…虽然犁地时汗流浃背，但耕耘也有其乐趣，不知道您怎么想。结果您找我去收拾兔子。”

“…在那种场合，你为什么认为这种话我会往别的方向想。”

“嗯…因为我们花园里没有犁，只有两把小铲子。”

“你想法太多了，犁和那事又是什么关系，”古鲁瓦尔多冷淡地说，这时候他那位少佐稍微贴过来，在耳边解释了几句，“那样也可以吗…唔。”

他们各自裹在毯子里思考了一会。

“这么说的话，”威廉考虑着说，“我想起来您也曾经跟我说过一个…鱼和深水，金色的故事锁上金的扣签？我一直在想那是什么意思。”

“我以前问的时候，别人是这么说的。”

威廉也倾身过去听那个解释。

“哇…”他小声说，脸又稍微红了，“还挺晦涩…原来您平时会读这样的…”

“洛斐恩以前塞给我的，他劝我说看完写感想就送我解剖图谱。”

“可是您那时候才多大…听这种解释合适吗！”

“少佐，你管得还挺宽…”

“对不起。”

床发出一点响动，可能是谁不太舒服地挪了挪。

“…不，工程师差不多都那样。”

“嗯…今天他们给引导者塞了纪录片。作风还真是如出一辙。”

“想把事情弄清楚倒不是坏事。”

“说得是。”

他们又不说话了，倒没有刚才那么尴尬。外面风晃得窗框咯吱作响，屋里只有毛毯窸窣、床上重量稍微移动的声音。

“没料到会和您谈这些，”威廉隔了一会说，“大概算不上谈感情。”

“你有不满吗，少佐，”古鲁瓦尔多尽量冷静地说，他怀疑话题又回到了之前的阶段，“确实有人向我指出，现在这种情况可能给人造成感情上的伤害。”

“这样就被伤害的话，可能很容易死掉吧，不像我…不，开个玩笑，”威廉动了动，清了一声嗓子，“我其实…”

王子殿下戒备地等着，但好一阵都没有声音。他考虑着要不要看看少佐的动静，可没等决定威廉就开口了。

“…我其实觉得现在这样挺好的，”威廉总算说，似乎对古鲁瓦尔多刚才一瞬的紧绷浑然不觉，“如果您认为谈感情为时尚早，或者并没有这方面的打算，请不必为此有所顾虑。因为我也在质疑自己有否给予适当回馈的…能力或者资格。”

古鲁瓦尔多觉得自己听这话时应该更高兴点。

“解释你的发言，库鲁托少佐，”他说，转过身来盯着军人，床垫给他的动作带得一颤，“这话是什么意思？”

“我是指，”威廉回答，从话音里听不出什么端倪，“从前我不止一次许下过守护的诺言，但最后能够成真的实在不多。因此我在想，也许…”

打断他的是他那位王子殿下的动作。古鲁瓦尔多把他整个压在了身下，这样他们近得几乎能碰上鼻尖，但房间还是太昏暗，气息的热度倒比表情更分明。

“仔细考虑你要说的，少佐，”古鲁瓦尔多轻声说，“如果你只是不想做出仓促虚假的承诺，对我来说并不是问题…但你接下来若有软弱自欺的说辞，对你的君主可是相当严重的冒犯。”

“呜…殿下…?”

古鲁瓦尔多停滞了一下，他本来没想说到这个地步，但后退为时已晚。

“你似乎以为许下承诺就可以取悦别人，未免太一厢情愿了，少佐，”他说，觉得自己声音硬邦邦的，“不要忘记君主对追随之人也负有相应的责任，因此若以为眼下是要你做违心且超出能力的保证，或这保证的约束仅是单向…那么你在欺骗自己。如何，要这样轻视我吗，库鲁托少佐？”

“不，不是这个意思。殿下…”

少佐听起来相当为难。确实，被压在床上听人这么讲话大概是挺受不了的。

“我不许无可兑现的承诺，所以别指望听花言巧语，”安静了一会古鲁瓦尔多继续说，“但是…现在我未有所及的，以后并不是没有可能做到。而如果是你，我不会认为任何需要回应的请求荒谬可笑。我说得够清楚吗？”

“我明白了。那个…其实…”

古鲁瓦尔多不太满意地等着少佐说话，他本来以为这个人会对自己刚才的发言更感动些，但归根结底他还是搞不清说到哪一步才算是足够，可能需要再浮夸点。他还觉得少佐好久没有当着他面这么结巴过了。

“其实，我刚才是想说…”威廉总算开口，这人在昏暗的房间里应该不大看得清楚，但古鲁瓦尔多以为那双绿眼睛是望着自己的，“如今若再有选择，我宁愿自己侈谈任何长久的约定之前，先对于自己能否践行有所确认。这是我自己的意志，而并非受任何压力或胁迫。但若您有意…那当然更是我尽力以赴的理由。”

“…少佐。”

“怎么…?”

“以后说话时痛快点一次说完，这是命令。”

“可是您刚才压着我，我喘不上气…”

“…哼。”

以气势论，大概很少有人比得过一位沉下脸来的王子殿下，因此随之而来的压迫性时刻也许太过沉重，好半天连床铺的吱呀声响也听不到了。

再之后，昏暗的房间里有什么压低了的气声，听起来很像是一声哼笑。

黑影稍微移动，一点细微的、啜取似的声音，之后更暧昧含糊的水声。

“嗯…刚才的问题您还没答我呢。”

“现在不说说看你自己的意志了，少佐？”

“您知道我刚才说犁地…但是，比起那个我更想让您舒服。”

“是吗…”如果房间不那么暗，也许库鲁托少佐能看见王子殿下觉得有趣的表情，那看起来很像一个笑容，“我是不知道汗流浃背有什么乐趣…你就做出来让我看看吧，少佐。”

外面风仍然刮着，冻雨急促地敲打起窗框。即便如此，房间里似乎还是热了起来。

总而言之…隆兹布鲁王国的古鲁瓦尔多三王子殿下和他们国家的库鲁托少佐就是这样[搞那个](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394065/chapters/61582120)的。

这次真的就这么回事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References to Shakespeare: 指如下几处，均依朱生豪译罗密欧与朱丽叶。因为和罗朱其实并没有什么关系，所以是不怎么样的引用。另一方面，这个故事的里故事是洛斐恩劝小时候的殿下读完了罗密欧与朱丽叶*，并且试图诱骗殿下写读后感**。
> 
> *可能是殿下读的唯一一本爱情读物。  
> **最后当然毛也没写。
> 
> 1.  
> 第二幕第六场  
> 一个恋爱中的人，可以踏在随风飘荡的蛛网上而不会跌下，幻妄的幸福使他灵魂飘然轻举。  
> 第三幕第五场  
> 那光明不是晨曦，我知道；那是从太阳中吐射出来的流星，要在今夜替你拿着火炬，照亮你到曼多亚去。
> 
> 要是他真的模仿人偶的睡前读物（现在全部被工程师没收并且换成一套教育节目）开始讲一些太阳中吐射流星或者夏日蛛丝飘然轻举之类的离奇修辞，库鲁托少佐会在任何人之前开始担心他的精神状况。
> 
> 2.  
> 第一幕第三场  
> 这本珍贵的恋爱的经典，只缺少一帧可以使它相得益彰的封面；正像游鱼需要活水，美妙的内容也少不了美妙的外表陪衬。记载着金科玉律的宝籍，锁合在漆金的封面里，它的辉煌富丽为众目所共见（...）  
> （据梁实秋注释，此处凯普莱特夫人劝朱丽叶出嫁用典不详，但多少和婚姻有关。洛斐恩很可能解释成了黄段子。）
> 
> “我想起来您也曾经跟我说过一个…鱼和深水，金色的故事锁上金的扣签？我一直在想那是什么意思。”


	3. 搞那个

汗水随动作而跌落，被快感驱遣着的喘息渐次接近呻吟，而触碰到身体深处时，那种颤栗仿佛让自己的存在也因之动摇——

本来应该是这样的。嗯…至少说不定会这样。大，大概吧。

也可能是想太多了。

“殿下…”威廉小声说，汗水确实从他发梢滴下，可惜不是因为上面那么耸动的理由，“那个，我觉得这样不行…”

“那么你说说看怎样行，”古鲁瓦尔多咬着牙说，他额头沁出的汗水几乎是冷汗了，“库鲁托少佐，你刚才还信誓旦旦地自称很会…”

“我可没说自己很会啊…！不，对不起，但您需要放松点我才好继续…”

“已经在推卸责任了吗，少佐。”

“…是我的错。”威廉憋了一会忍不住说，这时候他那位殿下又不很舒服地缩了一下，“抱歉问这个，可是您莫非以前没有这方面的…”

“我不记得了，”古鲁瓦尔多异常冷酷地回答，“怀念之类的感情，对我来说是不需要的。”

“我只是觉得，如果您更习惯反过来的话我们可以换换…”

“你就这样轻言放弃吗，我记忆中的库鲁托少佐可不是这样的男人…”

“您怎么对这事这么执着呢？！我只是觉得，如果不舒服的话岂不是和初衷相违背…”

这个发言没有换来特别有意义的回答，王子殿下发出一点声音，说不上是在思考还是对他们国家少佐毫无气势的表态感到不屑。也可能真的相当不适。不过，还是乐观些的好。

威廉俯下身去稍微蹭蹭他这位殿下。确实很难分辨古鲁瓦尔多到底生气了没有，但一条重要的线索是，古鲁瓦尔多即使不说，也通常会身体力行地表达自己想要或者不想要什么。从这个角度说，今天倒是有点出奇。

“殿下…？”他这样嘴唇扫过对方汗湿的额角，却迟迟没有再向下成为一个吻，手上的动作好像已经停下了很久，“若您不喜欢这样，尽可以告诉我。”

“…真是个糟糕的问题，”古鲁瓦尔多手指插进他头发，力道并无法称为爱抚，“库鲁托少佐，现在的问题该是你喜欢怎样…我之前说过了，你有权利在我这里提出要求…也有资格得到回应。”

“若我只是想让您舒服呢？”

“那么用你懂得的方式做到。”

话说到这步，该是已经够了。或者说本来就不该有这么些麻烦。但毕竟…若有异乎常人的身体和异乎常人的欲求，多少会叫人起一点疑心，以至于混淆了谨慎和犯傻的界限。好在事到如今，大概发生什么也不至于让这两个人大惊小怪。

除了…可能，紧跟着的那个确实包含情欲的吻。

这个吻开始得不算意料之外，毕竟今晚打算干什么好事他们都该心里有数，而接吻显然算是里头最不刺激的一种。但若言语触及的比往日更深，那么也许唇舌交缠唤起的悸动会传达到未曾到过的地方。短暂分开时他们之间一点空隙也显得太冷，急需用下一次吻来填补，而身体内里更原始的欲念喧嚣着渴求满足。

威廉小心地动了动，感觉到手指被紧密地包覆着，按压下隐隐地随心跳搏动。倒不是说他还有太多流连反复的余裕…只是古鲁瓦尔多平时近于统军时的姿态，从他这里不加掩饰地索取而给予恰如其分的回报，现在这位殿下更像是有所忍耐，让人隐约窥见黑王子不祥且冷硬的表象下稍微掣肘之处。正因如此，也就像他早先看到摧折林木中须臾动摇的微光…并非他可以轻率对待。但古鲁瓦尔多低喘着稍微发出声音，让他知道自己不好懈怠对方太久。

“殿下…”他小声说，感觉到忍耐的限度临近疼痛，“如果您不反对的话…”

“…库鲁托少佐，我劝你不要试探君主仁慈的底线，”古鲁瓦尔多说，只是平常冷定的声音此时也不够平稳，“别说多余的…唔。”

后面的事…可能无非就是那么回事。未曾让人触碰过的地方被充满时，胀涩的感觉也许接近痛苦。但那动作起初生疏且异样，以至于像不请自来的侵入般冒犯了自己，却在一次次出入之间挑起本不该存在的波折，类似于温暖近于灼烧的错觉、或许荒唐的幻梦和似是而非的期望。

但姑且到第二天日光之下再来嘲笑自己，眼下的怀抱有让人不愿舍弃的温度，每一次颤抖许诺着更多。他们并不比平时更着急，可快感一重重次第叠上以后太近于窒息，而只要抱紧对方即是自己索求的安慰。

这样的希求无论在哪个世界大概都是一样。

后来威廉撑在床边摸索了一下，把自己的衬衫捞了起来。他又捞了捞，找到本来放在床脚的热水袋。这时候他的殿下发出不怎么满意的声音。

“你干什么呢，库鲁托少佐，”这位王子殿下睡意朦胧地说，“你塞给我什么东西…？”

“热水袋，免得您晚上冷…”

“你暗示自己不如一个热水袋吗，”这声音里的睡意并没有减少，“快点过来，你把毯子撑起来太冷。”

“…啊，当然。”

总而言之…隆兹布鲁王国的古鲁瓦尔多三王子殿下和他们国家的库鲁托少佐就是这样搞那个的。

这次真的就这么回事了。


End file.
